The Facebook World
by Alexandra the Snow Princess
Summary: NO SUMMARY
1. Chapter 1

Author's Note:

First Facebook story so PLEASE don't judge. Bold would be the statuses and the names would be the comments. Enjoy any hilarity in the story.

* * *

**Chapter 1**

**Violet Allison Toadstool**: Hello everyone. How is everyone doing on this bright sunny day?

_Mario Toadstool, Peach Toadstool, Luigi Toadstool, Brittany S. Toadstool, and 309 others like this_

Peach Toadstool: Hello my dear, I'm fine thank you for asking. It is a beautiful day outside yes?

Kile Johnson: I'm good. Thanks.

Mario Toadstool: Hello my Piccola Ombra Principessa. I'm doing really well thank you for asking.

Dylan Arch Toadstool: I'm doing good.

Jase Ghost: Hey Violet! I'm doing really good today

Justin Ghost: Same here. Hey Jase, wanna hang out at the botanical gardens?

Jase Ghost: Sure. Our place, 5 minutes, then we will go.

Katheline Toadstool: Hey sis. I'm just hanging out in my room. Face-booking... Heh. Not sure if that was supposed to be funny.

Anna Marin Kelly: I'm doing rather well.

Brittany S. Toadstool: Hello my niece. I'm doing great thank you for asking.

Jasper: Hey Violet, you may not know me but Anna has told me all about you. How are you?

Violet Allison Toadstool: I'm good.

* * *

**Jase Ghost** wrote on **Violet Allison Toadstool's** wall: Hey Violet, you speak Italian don't you?

_Mario Toadstool and Violet Allison Toadstool like(s) this_

Violet Allison Toadstool: Italian and Ukrainian, yes. Why?

Jase Ghost: Well, your father called you a "Piccola Ombra principessa". I just wanted to know what that meant.

Mario Toadstool: It means "Little Shadow Princess" in Italian.

Jase Ghost: Aww, that's a cute nickname.

Violet Allison Toadstool: Only Dad can call me that! No one else can! But, thanks for saying its a cute nickname... ;)

Mario Toadstool: You learn something new everyday.

* * *

**Sonic the Hedgehog** wrote on **Mario Toadstool's **wall: What's up Mario?

_3 people like this _

Violet Allison Toadstool: OMG! Sonic the Hedgehog?! Is that really you on Facebook?!

Sonic The Hedgehog: Yup. Who are you?

Mario Toadstool: She is my eldest daughter, Violet.

Sonic the Hedgehog: Oh wow. You never told me you have a family now.

Mario Toadstool: Yup. That I do.

Bowser Koopa: It would've been _MY_ family if Mario did not get engaged with my future wife Peach!

Violet Allison Toadstool: Are you fucking serious? Bowser, get the hell off this Facebook status! You don't even deserve my mother!

Peach Toadstool: Violet Allison Toadstool, LANGUAGE!

Mario Toadstool: Uh, Peach... Not trying to make you mad but Violet does have a point. Bowser does not deserve you at all.

Luigi Toadstool: I have to agree with my brother here.

_Daisy Sarasa likes this_

Peach Toadstool: Thank you for helping me discipline our daughter on vulgar language.

* * *

**Violet Allison Toadstool**: I JUST TRANSLATED THE ENTIRE SONG IN UKRAINIAN! (it's called **let it go** by the way) here is a video if you don't believe me. Btw, I turned off the lights for a reason. It's so you won't see me singing in Ukrainian and English.

Original Lyrics:

_**The snow glows white on the mountain tonight**_

_**Not a footprint to be seen**_

_**A kingdom of isolation**_

_**And it looks like I'm the Queen **_

_**The wind is howling like this swirling storm inside...**_

_**Couldn't keep it in **_

_**Heaven knows I've tried...**_

_**Don't let them in, don't let them see**_

_**Be the good girl you always have to be **_

_**Conceal don't feel, don't let them KNOW**_

_**Well now they KNOW!**_

_**Let it go, let it go**_

_**Can't hold it back anymore**_

_**Let it go, let it go**_

_**Turn away and slam the door! **_

_**I don't care**_

_**What they're going to say! **_

_**Let the storm rage on**_

_**The cold never bothered me anyway**_

_**Its funny how some distance**_

_**Makes everything seem small **_

_**And the fears the once controlled me**_

_**Can't get to me at all**_

_**Its time to see what I can do to test the limits and break through**_

_**No right, no wrong, no rules for me!**_

_**I'm free!**_

_**Let it go, let it go**_

_**I'm one with the wind and sky!**_

_**Let it go, let it go**_

_**You'll never see me cry!**_

_**Here I stand!**_

_**And here I'll stay!**_

_**Let the storm rage on!**_

_**My power flurries through the air into the ground**_

_**My soul is spiraling in frozen fractals all around **_

_**And one thought crystallizes like an icy blast!**_

_**I'm never going back**_

_**The past is in the past!**_

_**Let it go! Let it go!**_

_**And I'll rise like the break of dawn**_

_**Let it go, let it go**_

_**That perfect girl is gone!**_

_**Here I stand in the light of day! **_

_**Let the storm rage on! **_

_**The cold never bothered me anyway...**_

Ukrainian lyrics

**Сніг світиться білим на горі сьогодні Чи не слід було видно Царство ізоляції І, схоже, я королева Вітер виє, як цей закрученого бурі всередині ...**

**Не вдалося зберегти це в Бог знає, я спробував ... Не дозволяйте їх, не дозволяйте їм бачити Будьте хорошою дівчинкою ви завжди повинні бути**

**Приховати не відчуваю, не дозволити їм знати, Ну тепер вони знають! Нехай це піти, відпустити її Не можете утримати її більше**

**Нехай це піти, відпустити її Викрутіть і грюкнути дверима! Мені все одно, Що вони збираються сказати! Нехай буря бушувати**

**Холодний ніколи не турбувало мене так чи інакше Його забавне, як на деякій відстані Робить все здаються маленькими І страхи колись контролювали мені Не можете дістатися до мене взагалі**

**Його час, щоб подивитися, що я можу зробити, щоб випробувати межі і пробити Немає прав, не так, ніяких правил для мене! Я вільний! Нехай це піти, відпустити її Я один з вітром і небо!**

**Нехай це піти, відпустити її Ви ніколи не побачите мене плакати! Ось я стою! І тут я залишуся! Нехай буря бушувати!**

**Моя сила пориви по повітрю в землю Моя душа спіралі в заморожених фракталів все навколо І одна думка кристалізується як крижаний вибух! Я ніколи не повертаюся Минуле в минулому!**

**Я ніколи не повертаюся Минуле в минулому! Нехай це піти! Нехай це піти! І я буду рости як світанку**

**Нехай це піти, відпустити її Це ідеальний дівчина пішла! Ось я стою в світлі дня! Нехай буря бушувати! Холодний ніколи не турбувало мене так чи інакше ...**

_Mario Toadstool, Peach toadstool, and 3,456,780 others like this_

Toad Kinopio: Oh my gosh... I can NOT even understand Ukrainian! You speak it so fluently and beautifully too... I just wish I can see your face

Mario Toadstool: That's my daughter :)

Bowser Koopa: I've heard better. This is plain out stupid.

Koopa Troopa: Seriously Bowser? You're just saying that because you want Mario's family and you hate Mario overall so you're saying you hate his daughter because of that fact.

Luigi Toadstool: Ooooo, you just solved Bowser's problem in 2 sentences.

King Boo: Where is your proof Bowser? You know what, never mind you. Mario, your daughter has a beautiful singing talent. I admit it, I love your daughter's voice. I may hate you and Luigi but... I hesitate hating your daughter. I'll just say that I just dislike her, not hate her.

Toadette Kinopio: Mario, will Violet be in the singing competition?

Mario Toadstool: I'm not really sure. She is EXTREMELY shy when it comes to performing in front of people. She has stage fright.

* * *

**Violet Allison Toadstool** wrote on **Mario Toadstool's **wall: Dad? I need your help. I have a huge problem at school.

_Bowser Koopa likes this_

Bowser Koopa: Ooo, did you get in trouble at school?

Violet Allison Toadstool: SHUT UP BOWSER! THIS IS NONE OF YOUR CONCERN!

Mario Toadstool: What is it honey?

Violet Allison Toadstool: Er.. Um.. Let's talk face-to-face because I do not want the whole wide Facebook world to read this.

* * *

**Waluigi Wario**: Say hello to Waluigi!

_Nobody likes this_

Waluigi Wario: Who the hell is Nobody?

Nobody: Nobody... Hehe

Violet Allison Toadstool: Of course no one is gonna like this. You are one the most hated list! Haha!

Waluigi Wario: Can it, you Smartmouth!

Violet Allison Toadstool: Nope. I'm not gonna shut up. If you want me to then make me by trying to fight me!

* * *

**Daisy Sarasa**: It is my birthday and I would love to thank everyone for sending me birthday cards and everything. It's really sweet.

_Waluigi Wario, Luigi Toadstool, Mario Toadstool, and 2,456 others like this_

Violet Allison Toadstool: Happy Birthday Daisy! I wish you all the fun on your special day!

Sonic the Hedgehog: Happy Birthday!

Cream: Happy Birthday Daisy!

Waluigi Wario: Happy birthday, my flower! May you bloom even more on your special day!

Luigi Toadstool: Daisy, I just want to say happy birthday. You mean a lot to me. I hope you enjoy your special day, it only occurs once every year. I love you. *blushes*

Peach Toadstool: I still remember when we first met as babies. Now I've watched you grow from a carefree, spirited infant to a beautiful lady. I wish you all the best on your day!

* * *

**Well, what do y'all think? Personally on the status where Violet translates the song in Ukrainian is my favorite song, "Let it go." **

**I love it. **

**The main reason I added the song to Violet's statuses is that I like Ukrainian and in my stories Violet can speak it, therefore I translated it to Ukrainian. It's nice in that version of the song.**

**Haven't heard it? Listen to it. You may like it. Haters LEAVE THE STORY.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Violet Allison Toadstool** wrote on **Mario Toadstool's** wall: Hey, thanks for helping me with chewing out those boys. Dang, what is their problem?

_24 people like this_

Peach Toadstool: What's happened at Violet's school?

Mario Toadstool: Apparently some boys have been bullying her at school. They almost jumped her until I stormed in. Eventually, it almost turned to a physical beatdown. It was close but Violet's school principal came in. She did bring in the cops.

Peach Toadstool: OMG, Violet are you alright? Why would they do such a thing?

Violet Allison Toadstool: Apparently, the boys are pressuring me into having sex with them. I strictly told them that I wouldn't. So their "solution" to that was by jumping me and forcing me to.

Waluigi Wario: Serves her right. To me she highly deserves it.

_Nobody likes this_

Violet Allison Toadstool: Waluigi, GET THE HELL OUT OF HERE BEFORE I GO OVER TO WHEREVER YOU ARE AND TEAR YOU APART LIMB FROM LIMB!

_2,345 people like this_

Daisy Sarasa: Uh, Waluigi, she will follow through with it. So you better get out before you completely regret it.

Luigi Toadstool: Get out Waluigi. NOW.

Justin Ghost: Seriously, she will do it. She does not play.

Jase Ghost: So true man. I've seen her fight, she's a BADASS fighter. She'll punch you square on the face so hard you'll be crying to your mommy!

* * *

**Annika** wrote on **King Boo's **wall: Hey dad, surprised I have a Facebook account now?

_34 people like this_

King Boo: ...

Violet Allison Toadstool: Omg... Are you really a f-father?

King Boo: Yes I am.

Eclipse: I'm Annika's sister.

Celeste: Same here.

Annika: We're triplets.

King Boo: Well, here you have it. I'm their biological father.

Violet Allison Toadstool: At least you came clean about it. I respect you for that.

King Boo: Thanks. :)

* * *

**Katheline Toadstool**: Typing from the hospital after I fell from a(n) Oak tree.

_90,000 people like this_

Mario Toadstool: WHAT HAPPENED?!

Violet Allison Toadstool: Yeah spill it!

Peach Toadstool: WHAT?!

Dylan Arch Toadstool: Alright, I was there when it happened. She took a dare and raced with a boy up the highest oak tree in the castle gardens after she climbed a little bit higher she fell off and broke her legs.

Katheline Toadstool: Yes, I am coming clean, I did take a dare...

Mario Toadstool: You are grounded, young lady, for a week. No going outside for any reason and no video games. But, I respect your honesty.

Katheline Toadstool: Fine.

Violet Allison Toadstool: I respect your honesty too.

Peach Toadstool: Promise us that you wouldn't do another thing like that again?

Katheline Toadstool: Cross my heart. I promise and I'll keep my word for it.

* * *

**Violet Allison Toadstool **wrote on **Bowser Koopa's** wall: You know, barely anyone in this Mushroom Kingdom fears you. They think you're a plain out joke.

_99,809 people like this_

King Boo: I have to agree with the crowd here.

Annika: True.

Eclipse: Agree.

Celeste: I'm with everyone else.

Bowser Koopa: Seriously? I am intimidating!

Sonic the Hedgehog: To a 2 year old you are... (-.-)

Tails Prower: Yeah. Gotta agree with Sonic here. You are intimidating to a 2 year old... (-.-)

Violet Allison Toadstool: I know someone who is scarier and more evil than you are.

Bowser Koopa: Really? Who is this scary person you know?

Violet Allison Toadstool: Freddy Krueger. Watch "A Nightmare on Elms Street" not the remake, the original. I dare you...

Bowser Koopa: Ohoho, Freddy Krueger ain't gonna scare the Koopa King!

King Boo: We shall see about that... Hehehe...

* * *

**Mario Toadstool** wrote on **Violet Allison Toadstool's** wall: Did you really dare Bowser to watch that movie?

_1,234 people like this_

Violet Allison Toadstool: Oh diamine al sì l'ho fatto!

Mario Toadstool: Oh, per favore non mi dica che si sta per scherzo lui...

Violet Allison Toadstool: Mi limiterò a essere onesto con voi. Questo sarebbe un grande enorme sì ...

Mario Toadstool: Se si registra che, mi devi mostrare il vostro scherzo. Mi piacerebbe vedere la sua reazione!

Luigi Toadstool: Che cosa sono voi due parlando?

Mario Toadstool: Stiamo parlando di Violet eventualmente pranking Bowser dopo che lui guarda "Nightmare on Elms Street"

Luigi Toadstool: Oh, posso partecipare nella mischia?

Mario Toadstool: Sì, sì, è possibile unirsi nella mischia.

Bowser Koopa: Stop speaking Alien! Speak English!

Katheline Toadstool: SHUT UP BOWSER! They are speaking Italian not alien!

Mario Toadstool: Vaffanculo Bowser! Vai a farti fottere idiota!

Violet Allison Toadstool: O.o, you got cussed at Bowser! Dad said, "Fuck you" in Italian.

Bowser Koopa: O.O *Faints*

Mario Toadstool: Ha! Beat that Bowser! You can't speak Italian at all, doy!

Blaze the Cat: Everyone hates the Koopa King. I'm in on the club.

Amy Rose: OMG... The language...

King Boo: You just got cursed at Bowser. I can understand Italian but I cannot speak it. *Sigh* What a shame... -.-

* * *

**Yes, personally I've been bullied but I've never been raped nor has anyone ever attempted to rape me. I'll admit it. Have any of you been bullied? I really wanted to kill myself throughout those years. I dreaded going to school. I've lost a friend of mine to suicide.**

** This isn't a joke everyone. Bullying is a very serious matter. Cyberbullying isn't a joke either. In fact, it's more serious than regular face to face bullying.**

**If you think this is a joke, pardon my language, you are out of your fucking mind. Do you have ANY idea on how many people lost their lives to this? A lot. Literally. If you don't give shit about this topic, again, fuck you and GET THE FUCK OUT OF HERE.**

**If you do care, try to make a difference. Counsel the suicidal, who knows you could save a life.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Violet Allison Toadstool**: I just helped out at the Mushroom Kingdom humane Society! I helped take care of animals!

_23,456 people like this_

Mario Toadstool: That's great sweetheart! I knew you would volunteer.

Peach Toadstool: Eventually Violet you will reach your dream of becoming a veterinarian. I just know it.

_Violet Allison Toadstool likes this_

Violet Allison Toadstool: Aww, thanks... Xoxo to you and Dad!

* * *

**Bowser Koopa**: I am so not gonna sleep tonight.

_99,999,999 people like this_

Violet Allison Toadstool: Oh yea! I knew you were gonna watch it today!

Bowser Koopa: SHUT UP KID!

Violet Allison Toadstool: Oh no way Jose. I'm gonna love this.

King Boo: As can I.

Mario Toadstool: Ha! I'm gonna love this...

Bowser Koopa: SHUT IT PLUMBER BOY!

Mario Toadstool: No, stai zitto!

Bowser Koopa: Huh?

King Boo: He means "No, you shut up!"

_King Boo likes this_

Violet Allison Toadstool: Sono così andando per scherzo lui. Ma ho intenzione di farlo quando dorme ... Sogni d'oro Bowser ...

Luigi Toadstool: Fatelo VIOLA!

Mario Toadstool: Sì, dai, fatelo!

King Boo: This is going to be good... Good night Bowser...

* * *

**Violet Allison Toadstool** wrote on **Mario Toadstool's** wall: Ti amo papà

_1,000,460 people like this_

Mario Toadstool: Io amo anche voi Violet

* * *

**Violet Toadstool**: Go on YouTube and type ThePranksterVideos enjoy my video!

_1,999,990 people like this_

King Boo: HILARIOUS!

Mario Toadstool: Nice work.

Sonic the Hedgehog: Psh... This is... HILARIOUS!

Tails Prower: Wow...

Luigi Toadstool: HAHA!

Bowser Koopa: YOU STUPID, IDIOTIC, CHILD! I'LL KILL YOU KID!

Violet Allison Toadstool: Hey, asshole, I am a teenager and I have a name!

Peach Toadstool: Language!

Violet Allison Toadstool: MOM! C'mon!

Daisy Sarasa: You screamed like a girl!

Boo: HAHA! Bowser, you are such a scaredy cat!

* * *

**Kile Johnson** wrote on **Violet Allison Toadstool's** wall: Wanna hang out at my treehouse?

_Violet Allison Toadstool and Kile Johnson likes this_

Violet Allison Toadstool: Sure. 10 minutes?

Kile Johnson: Yeah.

Violet Allison Toadstool: Ok see you there!

* * *

**Hadley Johnson**: Bowser is a jerk isn't he?

_99,999 people like this _

Mario Toadstool: Yup. True.

Luigi Toadstool: ^ What he said.

King Boo: Agree.

Boo: Uh huh.

Violet Allison Toadstool: Agreed 100% my Boo friend.

Marie Kaitlin: Yea.

Dylan Arch Toadstool: Yes. He is a Jerkwad.

Shadow the Hedgehog: I agree.

Bowser Koopa: WHAT THE HELL? WHO ARE YOU CALLING A JERK?!

Hadley Johnson: Me and everyone else who likes and comments on this status.

Violet Allison Toadstool: Duh!

* * *

**Bowser Koopa**: Do people really think that I'm a jerk?

_1,809,878 people like this_

Mario Toadstool: Yes. It's true

Nobody: I'm with Mario here.

* * *

**Violet Allison Toadstool**: I just uploaded a new mini show on YouTube. So far it has 10 episodes. It's called, "Call Of The Sea", it's our first mermaid show! Hope you all like it. I worked hard on it along with my friends, cousins, and siblings!

_1,000,000 people like this_

Katheline Toadstool: I would like to say thanks to those who watched our show!

Peach Toadstool: I love your show! All of you did really well.

Mario Toadstool: I love it. The bloopers were funny. The outtakes were nice also.

Sonic the Hedgehog: Nice work. I like the mermaid tails by the way.

Daisy Sarasa: Where did you get those tails?! I must have one!

Violet Allison Toadstool: They are custom made tails. There is a mertailor here in the Mushroom Kingdom. It's right next to Toad Town. Just take a right after you leave the gates.

Daisy Sarasa: Geez, THANK YOU! I'm going to get one right now!

Marie Kaitlin: Thanks for having me in the show Violet!

Anna Marin Kelly: I wish I could have a mermaid tail... But I'm a Boo so it isn't gonna happen but in my dreams... Nice work. ;-)

Brittany S. Toadstool: Aww. All of you did that show well. I hope you make another season.

Violet Allison Toadstool: We will Aunt Brittany. We just need a good plot for season 2 and make it flow with the plot from season 1. Season 1 will have 20 episodes.

Anna Marin Kelly: When did you find the time to do this show?

Violet Allison Toadstool: We do it at least 2x every week and we work on the plot of the episodes and the entire season play out and rehearsals on weekends.

Annika: I am SO gonna get my own tail.

Eclipse: Hey! I'm gonna get one too.

Celeste: ^What she said.

Shadow the Hedgehog: I hate this show.

Sonic the Hedgehog: Shut up you jerk! Get off of this status!

Amy: Aww... I wanna tail too!

Bowser Koopa: Hate!

Mario Toadstool: SHUT UP BOWSER!

* * *

_Violet Allison Toadstool likes MermaidShowInsiperer, Ocean Girl, and PranksterComets2_

* * *

**Bowser Koopa**: Is now gay.

2,300,900 people like this

Mario Toadstool: GOLD!

Sonic the Hedgehog: HAHA!

Knuckles: This made my day!

Violet Allison Toadstool: HAHA! Priceless! Made my day!

Shadow the Hedgehog: Haha.

Bowser Koopa: WHAT THE FUCK? I WILL MURDER WHOEVER DID THIS!

_Nobody and Everyone likes this_

Bowser Koopa: *Faints from shock*

Nobody: Ha.

Everyone: You got it dum!

Waluigi Wario: WHO THE HELL ARE YOU PEOPLE?!

_Nobody and Everyone likes this_

Everyone: Everyone! Ha. Stole your idea Nobody.

* * *

**Violet Allison Toadstool**: Bowser, ti meriti un bel calcio sul culo

Mario Toadstool, Luigi Toadstool, and Dylan Arch Toadstool likes this

Bowser Koopa: WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT?!

Mario Toadstool: TORNA AL LICEO VOI FIGLIO DI UNA CAGNA!

Luigi Toadstool: Scherzi a Bowser? TORNA A SCUOLA!

Dylan Arch Toadstool: Bowser, lasciato prima di andare a vostro castello e calci in culo!

King Boo: They have all cursed at you.

Violet Allison Toadstool: Пішов на хуй Теплозаправщік (Pishov na khuy Teplozapravshchik)!

* * *

**Dylan Arch Toadstool**: I'm going to speak in German for now. And I hope that some people understand it.

12,345 people like this

Dylan Arch Toadstool: Hallo, wie geht jeder heute?

Violet Allison Toadstool: Ich nehme Klassen für Deutsch! Oh sorry, hallo

Dylan Arch Toadstool: Es ist ok. Ich bin in Ordnung mit ihm.

Katheline Toadstool: Hey Dylan. Wie geht es Ihnen?

Bowser Koopa: WHAT LANGUAGE ARE YOU LITTLE KIDS EVEN SPEAKING?!

Mario Toadstool: Parlano tedesco stupido, idiota, cagna! They are speaking German!


	4. Chapter 4

**Peach Toadstool, Daisy Sarasa, Sonic the Hedgehog, Amy Rose, Luigi Toadstool, Violet Allison Toadstool, Dylan Arch Toadstool**,** King Boo**, and **Katheline Toadstool** wrote on **Mario Toadstool's **wall for his birthday.

_1,000,000 people like this_

Violet Allison Toadstool: Dad, I know I'm a total lost for words right now... But... I just have to get this out! Ok, ever since Mom gave birth to me I have grown even more attached to you over the years. Heck, I looked DEEPLY into my memories through my clairvoyance powers over the weekend and I found my very first memory of you. The moment I opened my eyes and saw _your_ eyes, those kind, tender eyes... And that moment you held me close to your heart. When you touched my face I just wanted to grab your hand and never ever let go. I even recall the time I helped you fight Bowser when I was only 8. The times that we spent and spend now in the present day will always hold a special place in me. I may be 16 now but I will always be your Piccola Ombra Principessa. Love you Dad. Happy Birthday.

_Mario Toadstool, Peach Toadstool, Daisy Sarasa, and 25 others like this_

Dylan Arch Toadstool: Happy Birthday Dad! Love you!

Katheline Toadstool: Dad, I wanted to wish you and Uncle Luigi a happy birthday. I couldn't come up with a nice little speech like Violet did. It was so touching and very deep. I love you Dad.

King Boo: I thought that it would be nice to say Happy Birthday to one of my worthy adversaries and I did. Happy Birthday Mario, Happy Birthday to you too Luigi.

Luigi Toadstool: Happy Birthday (even though I'm your twin) bro! Enjoy it as much as you can!

Daisy Sarasa: Happy birthday Luigi and Mario! I hope you two enjoy your special day!

Peach Toadstool: I thought it would be nice to make a little speech on your birthday Mario. I would just like to say it in person. But on Facebook I would like to say this, you've filled me with so much joy that I cannot even comprehend, I love you Mario. Happy birthday.

Sonic the Hedgehog: Happy birthday Mar. ;)

Amy Rose: Happy birthday Mario!

* * *

**Katheline Toadstool, Peach Toadstool, Mario Toadstool, Daisy Sarasa, Violet Allison Toadstool, and ****Dylan Arch Toadstool **wrote on** Luigi Toadstool's **wall for his birthday.

_1,000,000 people like this_

Katheline Toadstool: Happy birthday Uncle Luigi!

Mario Toadstool: Happy birthday bro!

Peach Toadstool: Happy Birthday Luigi!

Daisy Sarasa: I shall say it again, happy birthday! You are a great boyfriend to have! My adopted daughters said happy birthday too!

Dylan Arch Toadstool: Happy birthday Uncle Luigi!

Violet Allison Toadstool: You know, you make a great Uncle. To me your kind of like Dad. You're kind, forgiving, and tender just like he is. I'm honored to be your niece. Happy birthday!

Luigi Toadstool: *Blushes* Thank you all for the birthday wishes!

* * *

**Mario Toadstool** wrote on **Violet Allison Toadstool's** wall: Violet ... Hai davvero fare quel discorso per me?

_12 people like this_

Violet Allison Toadstool: Sì papà, l'ho fatto solo per te. Vuoi dire praticamente tutto per me. Dubito che sarei qui se non foste nella mia vita... Ti amo più della mia stessa vita. E stavo pensando che potrei mostrare o dirvi che facendo discorso che profonda. Dubito che gli altri avrebbero fatto la stessa cosa che ho fatto. C'è solo un me. Mi hai fatto unico. Non per il mio alto rango di classe sociale nella società, ma la mia personalità e carattere. Hai fatto un grande impatto nella mia vita. Se tu non fossi mio padre, chi altro sarebbe come te? Nessuno. Non si può...

Mario Toadstool: Quello era un profondo, emotivo e toccante discorso la mia piccola Violet. Sarò sempre amarti e amare. Il tuo volto, il sorriso e la voce. Sono veramente onorato di essere tuo padre.

Bowser Koopa: Are you fucking kidding me? Again, ENGLISH!

Dylan Arch Toadstool: SHUT THE FUCK UP BOWSER! LET THEM HAVE THEIR FATHER AND DAUGHTER MOMENT ON FACEBOOK!

Mario Toadstool: Scherzi Bowser?! Prendi l'inferno fuori di questo status Facebook prima di venire al tuo cazzo di castello e calci in culo!

Violet Allison Toadstool: Vaffanculo Bowser! Hai bruscamente interrotto il mio momento con mio padre! Se non che mai più, oh oh, è meglio essere pronti a ricevere il ritmo basso della tua vita fottuto!

Luigi Toadstool: Bowser, è figlio di puttana, ottenere l'inferno fuori di questo status Facebook prima di lasciare la mia camera da letto, vai al tuo castello stupido e spingere il mio piede su per il culo cazzo insieme con mio fratello e nipote!

King Boo: Since you've rudely interrupted Mario and Violet's moment I'm going to say the common phrase they've all said, Fuck you Bowser.

Bowser Koopa: What the hell?! Whose side are you on?!

King Boo: I am agreeing with Mario and his family on this one. I may hate Luigi and Mario but I'm defending the special moments in which you've interrupted for the second time. Again, FUCK you.

Dry Bones: To Bowser: Fuck you, fuck you, FUCK YOOOOUUUUUU!

* * *

**Dylan Arch Toadstool**: Wer das verstehen, sind Sie einverstanden, dass Bowser ist ein verdammt Ruck, der eine Lektion erteilt werden muss?

_10 people like this_

Violet Allison Toadstool: Zustimmen. Er ist nichts als ein fetter Arsch.

Jack O' Boo: I can understand this and I agree with you Prince Dylan.

GameBoo: Agree.

Bowser Koopa: What the fucking hell? I came here because it had my name, so what the fuck is this language, morse code?

Dr. Eggman: Ok, if someone doesn't tell me what language this even is I'm going to lose it!

Mario Toadstool: Bowser, devi essere cazzo me scherzando! E 'TEDESCO, cazzo! Mio figlio ha menzionato tedesco nel suo stato precedente per il cazzo gridare forte!

Sonic the Hedgehog: Seriously you two? IT'S FUCKING GERMAN! Go back to school!

Dry Bones: Seriously? And you call yourselves intelligent villains... The only villain that I know has TONS of guile up his sleeves and is intelligent as Violet is it is KING BOO! Seriously, he can UNDERSTAND this and he can come up with his own schemes, he is more than capable of doing that! Bowser and Eggman on the other hand need HELP from their lackeys! And you Bowser, treat King Boo like an underling! He is a KING for crying out loud!

_Dry Bones, King Boo, and 1,000 people like this _

Amy Rose: I've studied German and Italian in my first year of middle school. I can still understand. They're cursing at Bowser and Eggman here.

Dr. Eggman: Fuck...

Bowser Koopa: Holy fucking shit... How many curse words can Mario even say in Italian?!

Mario Toadstool: All of them... I'm not stupid. Haha! Beat that!

Violet Allison Toadstool: Ha!


	5. Chapter 5

**Author's Note: Pour in the reviews! Keep 'em coming! Anyway here is Chappie 5! Enjoy and laugh at any hilarious commentary and "aww" or "that's so sweet" any family love.**

**~Alexandra The Snow Princess~**

* * *

**V****iolet Allison Toadstool**: Hey! Has anyone seen the news?!

_1,000 people like this_

Mario Toadstool: No! Why?!

Violet Allison Toadstool: THERE WAS A BOMB THREAT AT MY SCHOOL!

Peach Toadstool: WHAT?!

Daisy Sarasa: Yeah! Apparently a senior kid at Violet's school turned into a complete psychopath and threatened to destroy half of it!

Violet Allison Toadstool: Daisy, you said everything that I was gonna say.

Mario Toadstool: Are you alright?

Violet Allison Toadstool: Yes Dad. I'm fine.

Dylan Arch Toadstool: My school had a real fire last week. Oops...

Mario Toadstool: Have you told your mother and I any of this?

Dylan Arch Toadstool: No... Except Violet...

Peach Toadstool: Why ever not?

Violet Allison Toadstool: He told me not to tell you, he thought that you were going to end up becoming overprotective about him.

Mario Toadstool: We will discuss this later alright?

Peach Toadstool: This is one of the reasons why I wanted you two to consider being homeschooled...

* * *

**Dylan Arch Toadstool, Sonic the hedgehog, Marie Kaitlin, Kile Johnson, Jase Ghost, Justin Ghost, Mario Toadstool, Peach Toadstool, Daisy Sarasa, Luigi Toadstool, **and** Brittany S. Toadstool **wrote on **Violet Allison Toadstool's** wall for her birthday.

_Peach Toadstool, Violet Allison Toadstool, Dylan Arch Toadstool, and 200 people like this_

Mario Toadstool: Spero che vi piaccia questo. Violet, come avete cominciato crescendo ho visto un buon futuro per voi. Avete pianificato tutto nella vostra mente. Ricordo ancora quando eri solo un bambino piccolo. Tu sei la figlia più bella che potessi mai avere nella mia vita. Hai un sacco di potenziale in te. Tu stai da soli due piedi e si tenta vostro meglio per agire come me quando si tratta di coraggio. Hai un così forte l'amore per la famiglia, gli amici, e gli animali. È anche provare a sollevare il morale di qualcuno se si sentono depressi ... Mi ricordo i tempi in cui era solo io e te. Quando ti sentivi depresso per qualcosa che si dovrebbe sempre venire da me. Quando si voleva piangere, io vi invito a lasciare le vostre emozioni fuori. Non ho nemmeno importa se le tue lacrime erano su di me, vorrei ancora sussurrare in un orecchio, "E 'innamorato bene, lasciarlo fuori", e si farebbe. La mia piccola ombra, voglio che tu sappia che qualunque cosa accada, io ti amerò per sempre con tutto il cuore e l'anima.

Buon compleanno, mia cara figlia ... Con amore, il Padre

post scriptum, Non ci sono parole per descrivere quanto ti amo...

Peach Toadstool: Happy 17th birthday my beautiful daughter! I can't believe you are an adult already...

Dylan Arch Toadstool: Hey sis, I wanted to wish you a happy 17th birthday! Geez, I'm jealous mine isn't until next year! You'll probably be in college by then!

Luigi Toadstool: Happy birthday my niece! I can't believe you're already 17 years old! Time sure flies doesn't it?

Daisy Sarasa: Happy birthday kiddo! Enjoy your special day!

Jase Ghost: Wow Mario... That was quite a deep speech... Happy birthday Violet

Brittany S. Toadstool: Best birthday wishes to my 17 year old niece!

Justin Ghost: Happy birthday Violet!

Sonic the Hedgehog: Happy birthday kid.

Marie Kaitlin: Happy birthday BFF!

* * *

**Mr. Stalker** wrote on **Violet Allison Toadstool's** wall: Hiya girl

_Mr. Stalker likes this_

Violet Allison Toadstool: Do I even know you? Who the hell are you anyway?

Mr. Stalker: Me to know, you to find out

Violet Allison Toadstool: FREAK ALERT!

* * *

**Birdo Optu**: I just fought with a stupid chick at school. Dang, what the hell is her problem?

_10 people like this_

Violet Allison Toadstool: You were fighting?

Birdo Optu: Yup.

* * *

_**Violet Allison Toadstool** likes Birdo Optu, Annika, Eclipse, Celeste, and I hate Shadow the Hedgehog_

Shadow the Hedgehog: WHAT THE FUCKING HELL?!

Vector the Crocodile: GOLD! Haha!

Shadow the Hedgehog: SHUT THE FUCK UP GATOR!

Sonic the Hedgehog: HA! Made my day!

Knuckles: Same here!

* * *

**Tails Prower**: Has anyone seen my laptop?

10 people like this

Violet Allison Toadstool: No. Why?

Tails Prower: It has my high tech security camera app on there. And my iPad will not allow me to get the app...

Violet Allison Toadstool: Oh. Ok. I will help!

Tails Prower: Thanks. Who are you, by any chance?

Violet Allison Toadstool: Princess Violet Allison Toadstool of the Mushroom Kingdom. And no Tails, no formality alright?

Tails Prower: Ok. Fine by me.

Violet Allison Toadstool: Thank you! ;)

* * *

**Bowser Koopa** is now married to **Dr. Eggman**

_10,000 people like this_

Mario Toadstool: NO WONDER ONE OF YOUR STATUSES SAID YOU WERE GAY! This just made my day! Blackmail time!

Violet Allison Toadstool: Oh right behind you Dad!

Sonic the Hedgehog: HAHA NOW'S THE TIME FOR BLACKMAIL! I'm saving this as my screensaver!

Dr. Eggman: WHEN I FIND THAT LITTLE PIPSQUEAK HE OR SHE IS SO GOING TO DIE!

_Nobody likes this_

Nobody: Oh please, you'll be touching nothing but thin air... XD

King Boo: GOLD! I'm going to show this to all my friends so we can laugh at you!

Bowser Koopa: WHO THE FUCKING HELL DID THIS?!

_10,000 people like this_

Knuckles: MADE MY DAY! Hilarious!

* * *

**King Boo** wrote on **Jack O' Boo's** wall: Take a look at Bowser's status! It's HILARIOUS!

_King Boo likes this_

Jack O' Boo: You got it King Boo. Will do.

* * *

**King Boo** wrote on **Boo's** wall: Take a look at Bowser's status! It's HILARIOUS!

_King Boo likes this_

Boo: Alright! I've been looking for something funny on Facebook!

* * *

**Daisy Sarasa**: I love my boyfriend Luigi Toadstool!

_12 people like this_

Luigi Toadstool: I love you too Daisy!

* * *

**Annika** wrote on **Eclipse's** wall: Hey Eclipse wanna go to the park?

_Annika likes this_

Eclipse: Sure sis. Where to?

Annika: Bring your bathing suit. We're going to the water park. Celeste's coming along too!

Celeste: Let's go, let's go!


	6. Chapter 6

**Ginger Starks**: Hey! Has anyone seen the news? There's a riot going on at someone's house!

_1,000 people like this_

Violet Allison Toadstool: No way!

Mario Toadstool: Did you know this Violet?

Violet Allison Toadstool: No. I was having visions of it, but I set those visions aside, I ignored them...

Mario Toadstool: So, Ginger Starks, do you know whose house it is?

Ginger Starks: Someone by the name of Ax(e) Murderer, your Highness. He lives up to his name, he kills anyone who annoys him, angers him, or plain out does it for fun.

Mario Toadstool: Please, no need to be formal, please call me Mario. And really?

Ginger Starks: Alright. And yes, really.

Violet Allison Toadstool: There is an Ax(e) Murderer on the loose?! I'm so sealing myself in my room until that psychotic killer is dead himself or arrested for life!

Mario Toadstool: No Violet. I am not allowing you to lock yourself in your room for possibly over 3 days or a week. You'll starve in there.

Violet Allison Toadstool: I'll come up with ways to feed.

Mario Toadstool: No, that's final.

* * *

**Violet Allison Toadstool**: Guess who's stayed up all night and is still awake at 7 am right now?

_10 people like this_

Ginger Starks: I stayed up all night and I'm only 14 years old!

Violet Allison Toadstool: Wow! I'm 17 years old! I'm such a night owl!

Ginger Starks: Oh cool!

* * *

_Rosalina Star likes Luma, Violet Allison Toadstool, and Ginger Starks_

* * *

**Mr. Stalker** wrote on **Peach Toadstool's** wall: Hiya pretty

_Mr. Stalker likes this_

Peach Toadstool: Who are you?!

Mr. Stalker: Me to know. You have to find out girl...

Peach Toadstool: Stay away from me you stupid freak!

Mr. Stalker: No. I won't

Mario Toadstool: You better stay away from my wife or I will violently kick your ass if I find you!

Violet Allison Toadstool: Same here. I will KILL you if you ever message me again! Literally, I can and I will!

* * *

**Mario Toadstool** wrote on **Violet Allison Toadstool's** wall: Honey, do you know this man? Mr. Stalker?

_5 people like this_

Violet Allison Toadstool: No Dad. He messaged me on Facebook yesterday and I'm trying to find out who he is so I can find him and kick his ass.

Mario Toadstool: Whoa, whoa, whoa, Violet I'll take care of him myself if you find him.

Violet Allison Toadstool: But Dad, I have unfinished business with him! I want him to get a taste of my fists! I want to show him that I DO NOT mess around!

Mario Toadstool: Let's talk about this face to face, alright?

* * *

**Sonic the Hedgehog**: There is a serial killer on the loose. Have you seen the news?

_145 people like this_

King Boo: Heard the news. It scared my daughters. A lot.

Annika: I'm so scared to even leave the house!

Eclipse: I'm grabbing a metal baseball bat if he come in our house!

Celeste: I sealed the windows shut!

Shadow the Hedgehog: Kids these days... They would more than likely end up like the girls above my comment. They should be dead... The girls are really stupid and they're idiots. Seriously? A bat against a serial killer? C'mon you can use a gun!

King Boo: EXCUSE ME?! WHAT THE FUCK DID YOU JUST CALL MY DAUGHTERS?!

Annika: What?! HOW DARE YOU!

Celeste: Huh?!

Eclipse: YOU'RE DEAD MEAT NOW HEDGEHOG! I'M GONNA KILL YOU!

Shadow the Hedgehog: That's right. I called your girls idiots.

King Boo: ARGH, THAT IS IT! YOU ARE DEAD! When I find you you are going down!

Violet Allison Toadstool: Ooooo... Someone made his Highness angry! Hey! King Boo! Shadow is in Times Square so you can beat him up there. Seriously, he actually is there.

King Boo: Ah, Princess Violet is helping me now... Thank you for the location information.

Violet Allison Toadstool: You're welcome. Better run now Shadow...

Shadow the Hedgehog: *Gulp* I'm running now!

King Boo: I'm teleporting there! Better get ready...

Sonic the Hedgehog: Oh, you're so dead man.

Shadow the Hedgehog: SHUT UP! GAHHHHHH! He's here!

Tails Prower: ... Uhh. Uh. Uh... What is going on?

* * *

_**King Boo** likes Shadow is Dead, Violet Allison Toadstool, I hate Shadow, and Death upon Shadow_

Shadow the Hedgehog: WHAT THE FUCKING HELL?!

Silver the Hedgehog: HA!

* * *

**Violet Allison Toadstool**: I saw the fight between Shadow and King Boo! King Boo won the fight! Crazy, huh?!

_King Boo, Mario Toadstool, Sonic the Hedgehog and 12 others like this_

King Boo: That's what that stupid hedgehog gets for calling my triplets idiots. By the way, Violet thank you again for the location he was at. How did you know he was there?

Violet Allison Toadstool: Visions of the place.

King Boo: Oh. Alright, I will leave it as that.

Mario Toadstool: Oh wow...

Sonic the Hedgehog: Geez whiz man...

* * *

**Dr. Eggman**: What the hell?! Who posted a video entitled "Bowser marries Dr. Eggman"?!

_1,234 people like this_

Violet Allison Toadstool: Take a wild guess. *Snickers wickedly*

Sonic the Hedgehog: HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA ANOTHER PIECE OF BLACKMAIL

Silver the Hedgehog: Priceless!

Mario Toadstool: Another piece of blackmail... I'm so going to show this to my brother and my friends!

Bowser Koopa: YOU STUPID, FUCKING, SON OF A BITCH, KID! VIOLET, I AM GOING TO KILL YOU WHEN I GET TO YOUR CASTLE!

_Nobody likes this_

Dr. Eggman: AS CAN I! I AM GOING TO DESTROY THAT CHILD

_Nobody likes this_

Nobody: Blackmail!

* * *

**Rosalina Star**: Has the Ax(e) Murderer been captured yet?

_5 people like this_

Mario Toadstool: No. Not yet.

Ginger Starks: Why can't he just give up his life of crime and turn himself in?

Violet Allison Toadstool: He probably wouldn't care if he keeps on taking innocent lives. It also said on the news he kills even children!

Annika: NO! Why does he to that to a child?!

King Boo: Because he is a heartless coward who wants to get his hands constantly coated with the blood of the innocent.

_Violet Allison Toadstool likes this_

Violet Allison Toadstool: Preach man. Preach.


	7. Chapter 7

Author's Note:

There will be shout outs to new/old fans, anonymous reviewers, and to everyone who loves this story every 15 reviews. So to everyone who loves this story and reviewed it and favorited it, here are your shout outs!

**~Alexandra The Snow Princess~**

* * *

**SHOUT OUTS! (Yay!)**

Mario Toadstool: Our first shout out goes to... Stuffwell359!

Violet Allison Toadstool: Stuffwell359, thanks for standing by in the story! We loved your reviews!

Peach Toadstool: Our next shout out goes to... Werewolf lover99!

Dylan Arch Toadstool: Thank you so much for the kind reviews!

Bowser Koopa: Our next shout out goes to... Hi I'm Riku-Sexual!

Sonic the Hedgehog: Thanks for the reviews! Stay cool.

(Shadow the Hedgehog: Shadow Lover, by the way, the creator of this story did do something with me as you requested.)

Alexandra the Snow Princess: The last shout out goes to... Shadow Lover 123!

Shadow the Hedgehog: Thanks for the idea of having me in it!

* * *

**Last of the shout outs everyone! Give me 15 more reviews and there will be a new shout out chapter!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hadley Johnson** wrote on **Violet Allison Toadstool's** wall: Hey Violet, call me, alright? I have to tell you something!

_Hadley Johnson likes this_

Violet Allison Toadstool: Alright. I will. Give me a minute.

* * *

**Bowser Koopa**: What I wanna know right now is WHO THE FUCK hacked my account?!

_Nobody likes this_

Nobody: I DOUBT you will find out. Just kidding it was me.

Bowser Koopa: WHHHHAAATTTTT?! Fuck you!

Nobody: Fuck _YOU_!

* * *

**Hadley Johnson**: Bowser, you're an idiot.

_Hadley Johnson likes this_

Bowser Koopa: FUCK YOU BITCH!

Violet Allison Toadstool: Gold!

_12 people like this_

* * *

**ComBooter**: Ok, I'm on the computer 24/7 literally and I need a friend! I can't find a friend! That's all I want right now! A living friend!

_Violet Allison Toadstool likes this_

Violet Allison Toadstool: Hey, ComBooter, I will be your friend.

ComBooter: Really?

Violet Allison Toadstool: Yes really. Message me at any time if you want to. I'm usually up until 2:30 am. Ok?

ComBooter: Alright. I'll text you later. Wait, what's your phone number?

Violet Allison Toadstool: I will message you. What's yours?

ComBooter: (754)556-6180.

Violet Allison Toadstool: Got it, thanks.

ComBooter: You're welcome! :)

Violet Allison Toadstool: You've got a living friend now!

ComBooter: ;)

* * *

**Violet Allison Toadstool**: I just had a great time getting to know my new friend ComBooter! At least I have a satisfying amount of friends. 7 friends, good enough. Nothing more, nothing less.

_12 people like this_

* * *

**Ginger Starks**: Does anyone know that I have powers over the wind? Most people do. They call me "The Air Bender"

_14 people like this_

Violet Allison Toadstool: "Avatar: The Last Airbender"?

Ginger Starks: Yea.

Violet Allison Toadstool: Oh wow.

* * *

**Violet Allison Toadstool**: Ok, se qualcuno non trova che il signor Stalker è ho intenzione di cazzo perderla! Voglio dire, la cagna qui fatto saltare in aria il mio telefono mi chiede di uscire con lui! Continuo a dire "No"! Poi dopo io dico "No" comincia a inviare e-mail e messaggi su facebook e il testo e mi chiamano sul mio cellulare! Se mi manda un altro messaggio che sto così segnalato il suo cazzo di culo! Se mai lo vedo di persona, oh oh, che sta andando giù così forte che non sarà nemmeno cazzo di sapere cosa è successo!

_1,000 people like this_

Mario Toadstool: Violet, tesoro, signor Stalker sta per passare attraverso di me se vuole uscire con te.

Mr. Stalker: **Violet Allison Toadstool **will you go on a date with me?

Violet Allison Toadstool: Sei serio? CAZZO LASCIAMI IN PACE io non sono mai intenzione di andare ad un appuntamento con TE! E farò mai! Che sarebbe in TUOI SOGNI io sono solo diciassette anni! Si sta forse NEI VOSTRI ANNI TRENTA! Se mi mandi ancora un singolo messaggio vi rintracciarti e quando ti trovo io a calci in culo fottuto figlio di una cagna!

Bowser Koopa: Seriously? Speak fucking English!

Mr. Stalker: ... Wow strong Italian language...

Violet Allison Toadstool: Questo è tutto! Sei morto!

* * *

**Mr. Stalker** wrote on **Peach Toadstool's** wall: Peach Toadstool, will you go out with me?

_Mr. Stalker likes this_

Peach Toadstool: NO! I'm married and I don't even know you bitch!

Mario Toadstool: ALRIGHT THAT'S IT GET OFF OF FACEBOOK BEFORE I TRACK YOU DOWN AND KICK YOUR FUCKING ASS!

* * *

**Ok, now that this chapter's done I'll give you a spoiler (don't read if you hate spoilers):**

**1. Hadley Johnson (Boo) she is the one who hacked Bowser and Eggman's account. And she is the Nobody while Kile Johnson is the Everyone on Facebook.**

* * *

**Spoilers are done and I'll tell you a little bit about the statuses (I'll tell you about 3 that I chose).**

**Status one:**

**Hadley Johnson: Hey Violet, call me, alright? I have to tell you something!**

**Hadley Johnson is calling Violet because (like the spoiler above) she is revealing that she is the one who hacked Bowser and Eggman's account.**

**Status two:**

**Bowser Koopa: What I wanna know right now is WHO THE FUCK hacked my account?!**

**Ok, in this status Bowser is OBVIOUSLY trying to figure out who hacked his account and Hadley responded in her shady Nobody pen name that it was her only she didn't tell her name. When do you think her name will be revealed?**

**Status four: **

**ComBooter: Ok, I'm on the computer 24/7 literally and I need a friend! I can't find a friend! That's all I want right now! A living friend!**

**ComBooter is an extremely lonely Boo. He never had a friend. And hence his name, he is on the computer 24/7. That is until Violet steps in and befriends him.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Author's Note: Holy crap! 400+ views on this story?! Wow! My story's popular isn't it? Well, enjoy the hilarity in it!**

**Btw, to the idiotic trolls: STAY THE HELL AWAY!**

**~Alexandra The Snow Princess~**

**Question of the Day:**

**What is your top favorite part or character commentary that you thought was hilarious or funny?**

* * *

**Bowser Koopa**: What the fucking hell?! Why did a ring appear on my finger a few minutes ago?!

_11,200 people like this_

Bowser Koopa: Why didn't you tell me we were "MARRIED" Eggman?!

Dr. Eggman: Talk on the phone please.

Violet Allison Toadstool: Haha! You two are losers!

Bowser Koopa: SHUT THE FUCK UP GIRL!

* * *

**Violet Allison Toadstool**: Hey Dad, Mom, is it alright if I can go to the charity Christmas ball at the Oceanic Bay near Sarasaland?

_Mario Toadstool, Peach Toadstool, and Dakota Parkington like this_

Mario Toadstool: Sure. It's fine.

Dakota Parkington: Violet, by the way, my castle is near the beach. Just look for the glowing blue steeple.

Peach Toadstool: I'm letting you go to the ball. It's fine by me.

* * *

**Annika **wrote on **King Boo's **wall: Dad? Can we go to the Christmas ball this Friday?

_Violet Allison Toadstool, Annika, Celeste, and Eclipse like this_

Celeste: PLEASE Dad?

Eclipse: Yeah, can we go?

Violet Allison Toadstool: I'll watch over them, I promise! I'll keep my word!

King Boo: Alright, alright, you can go with Violet. But you must return by 10:30 sharp, no excuses alright?

Violet Allison Toadstool: Yes sir. I promise.

King Boo: Keep your word.

* * *

**Mario Toadstool** wrote on **Violet Allison Toadstool's** wall: Almeno sei stato abbastanza responsabile per prendersi cura di terzine di Re Boo.

_King Boo, Violet Allison Toadstool, Mario Toadstool, and 3 other people like this_

Bowser Koopa: Where the hell is your daughter going Mario? A secret hideaway?

Mario Toadstool: Stop fucking asking stupid questions!

King Boo: You will just crash the party to get revenge on Violet for pranking you insanely.

Violet Allison Toadstool: Yeah. I made sure everything was planned out. I knew what you wanted to do if you found out where we were so, guess what? I made sure that King Boo and my father didn't tell you where I'm going with the triplets. Top Secret! Ha!

* * *

**Bowser Koopa** wrote on **King Boo's** wall: Do you REALLY have triplet daughters?

_Nobody likes this_

King Boo: What the fuck Bowser?! Do you even need to know? That's a private piece of information, you know!

Bowser Koopa: What? I just wanna know!

King Boo: Figure it out yourself bitch.

Sonic the Hedgehog: o.o, You just got told... I LOVE IT!

Bowser Koopa: SHUT THE HELL UP HEDGEHOG!

Sonic the Hedgehog: Nope! You got told!

* * *

**Violet Allison Toadstool** wrote on **King Boo's** wall: Did Bowser really ask if you had triplet daughters?

_2 people like this_

King Boo: Yes. Yes he did.

Violet Allison Toadstool: Does he even understand the word(s) 'privacy' or 'private'?

King Boo: Apparently not... Shame upon his head.

Annika: Seriously? We have a Facebook account does he not see that?!

Eclipse: Might as well die of stupidity...

Celeste: I agree. Bowser is stupid as heck... (-.-)

Bowser Koopa: Now I know King Boo does have kids. I've seen the girls' profile pics and they're human kids! How are they his daughters?!

Eclipse: Listen here dumbass, we are actually BOOS for crying out loud, BOOS. Our dad turned us into humans because we wanted to be living people.

Bowser Koopa: Uh...

* * *

**Silver the Hedgehog** wrote on **Sonic the Hedgehog's** wall: Hey, what's up?

_Silver the Hedgehog likes this_

Sonic the Hedgehog: Eh, nothing much. You?

Silver the Hedgehog: Nothing much either.

* * *

**Annika**: I'm going to the beach with Violet! I'm not going to tell which one because Bowser may find us and possibly incite a fight between him and Violet.

_12 people like this_

King Boo: That is smart, my dear.

Annika: Learned it from Violet since she can see visions of the future.

Bowser Koopa: That little son of a bitch! I'm so going to find you and the bratty Princess!

Violet Allison Toadstool: YOU ASSHOLE! Vieni a dirlo in faccia! Io cazzo ti permetti!

Mario Toadstool: Non ti azzardare anche chiamare MIA FIGLIA UNA CAGNA ANCORA! SE NON ANCORA UNA VOLTA andrò TOCCA A TE E FORZA di dire in faccia!

King Boo: O.O wow... Lots of Italian language. And so... Bluntly and forthrightly... Again, wow.

Luigi Toadstool: FUCK YOU BOWSER! Ti sfido a chiamare mia nipote una cagna in faccia troppo! Io così si darà il battito del tuo cazzo VITA!

Dylan Arch Toadstool: HEY! Sono con mio padre, mio zio e mio diciassettenne sorella! Vi battere fino insensato Bowser!

Mario Toadstool: Sì, dai, abbiamo il coraggio di dire che ai nostri volti!

* * *

**Katheline Toadstool**: Can anyone speak and/or understand Polish (because I'm going to speak Polish for now on Facebook)?

_Katheline Toadstool and Dylan Arch Toadstool like this_

Dylan Arch Toadstool: Yeah, I'm studying Polish. It's sounds kidda similar to German.

Katheline Toadstool: Dylan? Czy mnie nauczyciel w języku niemieckim? Potrzebuję pomocy z tym. Wiesz wymawiania słów niemieckich...

Dylan Arch Toadstool: Oczywiście pomogę ci Katheline! Uwielbiam mówić po niemiecku! Nie przeszkadza mi pomaga.

Bowser Koopa: Alright WHAT THE FUCKING HELL is this language?!

Dylan Arch Toadstool: Ty jebany, sukinsynu! TO POLSKI do cholery!

Violet Allison Toadstool: IT IS FUCKING POLISH!

Bowser Koopa: Uh...

Dr. Eggman: Uhhh... I'M OUT! Bye!

Violet Allison Toadstool: Idiots...


	10. Chapter 10

**Annika**: I just had THE GREATEST night of my eternal life! I'm SO not telling you all what my real age is!

_100 people like this_

Violet Allison Toadstool: Had fun?

Annika: Sure did! Thanks for taking us there Violet!

Eclipse: Thank you!

Celeste: Yeah, thanks! And just before our curfew time was up!

_King Boo likes this_

King Boo: I would like to thank you Violet for watching over my girls while you were at the ball with them. And also keeping your word to return them before 10:30.

Mario Toadstool: Did you mingle with anyone?

Violet Allison Toadstool: You're welcome King Boo. And no Dad, I didn't mingle with anyone. I only stood by the girls and talked to Dakota. That's pretty much all I did. So, do you three want to hang out at the hot springs near Dyer Dyer Island? It's close by Toad Town it's not very far.

Annika: I'll have to think about that.

Eclipse: Same here.

Celeste: ^What she said.

Violet Allison Toadstool: If you can't, that's ok, I'm cool with it. No pun intended.

* * *

**Ginger Starks**: Hey, does anyone know that I'm a Boo (literally)?

_Violet Allison Toadstool and 10 others like this_

Violet Allison Toadstool: You are?

Ginger Starks: Yes Violet, I am.

Violet Allison Toadstool: Thats SO cool!

Ginger Starks: No one really likes me that much.

Violet Allison Toadstool: Why not? :/

Ginger Starks: Because I'm different! I don't fit in their visions of a normal teenage Boo or human. Or anything. I'm discriminated against... *Cries*

Violet Allison Toadstool: Hey, don't listen to those fucking assholes out there who don't like you. They don't realize that you have the power to defend who you are. Listen to me, I was bullied I am going to be 100% honest with you, I was verbally bullied and it eventually turned sexual when 3 boys competed with each other and attempted to lay me on a bed (if you know what I mean) until my Dad came in and ended the boys' attempt(s) to claim me.

The girls, they called me names like: a slut, a horror, a force to be reckoned with, a bitch, a(n) asshole, a prissy Princess girl, a brat, and a lustful bitch. The three boys, on the other hand, they wanted to rape me. Take it from me, YOU and only YOU have the power to defend your personality and your character.

_Ginger Starks likes this_

Blaze: Wow... Quite a speech there...

Tails Prower: Geez whiz... You really went through that?

Violet Allison Toadstool: Recently, yeah.

Ginger Starks: Geez... I like that piece of advice. We should hang out more often! BTW, I'm 14 years old (If you didn't know).

Violet Allison Toadstool: Eh, I just thought what I said was ok. I didn't see it as the best advice... But thanks!

Mario Toadstool: No man is forcing my daughter against her will to have sex with him. If he even attempts to do ANYTHING sexual to her, oh oh, he is SO fucking dead. He'll have to go through ME to even touch my daughter.

* * *

**Annika** wrote on **Violet Allison Toadstool's** wall: Will you teach me how to speak fluent Ukrainian? I always loved that language!

_129 people like this_

Waluigi Wario: Whhaaaaaa? How can a prissy 17 year old brat speak fluent Ukrainian? She has an Italian father for crying out loud!

Violet Allison Toadstool: Ascoltami, figlio di una cagna, che può avere un padre che è italiano ma io prendere lezioni di lingua straniera! Ho preso lezioni ucraine per 6 anni strazianti!

E avete il coraggio di chiamare me un marmocchio! Vorrei chiarire questo a voi stronzo, io posso parlare fluentemente ucraino e se mai il coraggio di chiamare me un marmocchio o una cagna o qualcosa del genere mi ucciderà voi!

Ginger Starks: I have taken Italian classes and Violet cursed at you Waluigi Wario.

Violet Allison Toadstool: Annika, I would love to help you! I just want to know if you father was fine with me tutoring you every two or three days.

Annika: I just asked him a few minutes ago. He's cool with it.

* * *

**Violet Allison Toadstool**: OK, THAT'S IT I'M PUTTING ON WAR PAINT NOW!

_10 people like this_

Mario Toadstool: Same here.

Annika: W-Why?

Katheline Toadstool: We have a prank war with Bowser and his goons.

King Boo: Mind if my Boos and I join in?

Violet Allison Toadstool: You can.

Luigi Toadstool: Fine by me.

Eclipse: I'm so in!

Dylan Arch Toadstool: Alright. Secret meeting! In our cellar! 10 minutes! No exceptions! All prank people be there in 10 minutes!

King Boo: Alright. Be there in a flash (literally)

Celeste: I'm hiding in my room... And locking my door... And locking my windows... I do NOT want to be a part of this...

Eclipse: RIGHT BEHIND YOU DAD! :)

ComBooter: I'm with y'all

* * *

**Bowser Koopa**: A prank on me by the 17 year old Princess again?! THIS MEANS WAAARRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR! ! !

_14,567 people like this_

* * *

**King Boo**: Calling all Boos and other ghosts! We have a prank war with Bowser and his goons! Bring war paint (obviously for your face), a gun ((it can be any type of gun) you'll find out why soon, the Prince and the princesses have tricks up their sleeves), pies to throw, and your guile.

_Orange ghost, Pink ghost, Ceiling ghost, Bomb ghost and 25,000,000 others like this_

Orange Ghost: I'm bringing my black war paint and my sub-machine gun!

Boo: ^Same, but I'm bringing a full out machine gun.

Jack O' Boo: I'm bringing war paint and an assault rifle.

Pink Ghost: I'm bringing all my pies.

Bomb Ghost: I don't need weapons, all I need to bring is my sly, cunning intelligence...

Ceiling Ghost: ^Same here Bombie.

GameBoo: This is news. I'm bringing my sly intelligence, along with my war paint.

GumBoo: Ah, finally, I've been looking forward to this war all my eternal life! I'm bringing my gigantic water balloons, illegal fireworks, my batch of expired baloney, and my guile.

* * *

**Sonic the Hedgehog**: THATS IT EGGMAN! THIS MEANS WAAAARRRRRRR!

12,000 people like this

Silver the Hedgehog: Prank War I!

Mario Toadstool: We have our Prank War I on Bowser so rename it please.

Silver the Hedgehog: Ok, how about this, The SEGA Prank Wars?

Mario Toadstool: That's better. You guys have your prank war title.

Sonic the Hedgehog: LETS DO THIS!

Blaze: As much as I would like to egg Dr. Eggman's face I prefer to stay out of this.

Amy Rose: ^Same.

* * *

_**Sonic the Hedgehog** likes the Prankster, Prank Wars XIV, and Egg Pranks on Eggman_

Dr. Eggman: WHAT THE FUCK?!

Silver the Hedgehog: GOLD!

Knuckles: MADE. MY. DAY! !


	11. Chapter 11

**Violet Allison Toadstool**: We have all now backed off from the prank war to take a break for 2 weeks. So, I am gonna play _Slender The Arrival_. I'll be posting a YouTube video of it, see you all after I finish. What are you people going to play or do?

_1,000 people like this_

Ginger Starks: I'm gonna play just the original Slender game.

King Boo: I'm going to watch a super scary horror movie. I just want to so don't ask.

Mario Toadstool: I'm going to the beach with Peach. I'm not telling which one though. You know the reason why.

Bowser Koopa: ^Fuck!

Luigi Toadstool: I shall be spending time with my beautiful flower Daisy!

_Daisy Sarasa likes this_

Waluigi Wario: ^FUCK! I want to spend time with Daisy!

Daisy Sarasa: No Waluigi. I'm NOT doing ANYTHING with you. Never ever will.

Katheline Toadstool: I'm going to take a nap.

Hadley Johnson: ^Same.

Dylan Arch Toadstool: I'm going to my friends house for a Gamers Competition.

Marie Katelin: I am going to my gymnastics tournament. See you in 1 hour.

Shadow the Hedgehog: ... Hmmmmm... I'll have to think about what I'm going to do today...

Silver the Hedgehog: Ehhh, not sure...

Amy Rose: IDK, I just want to make a list and contemplate on what I want to do.

Sonic the Hedgehog: I'm gonna watch a movie.

Blaze: ^I will be doing the same thing...

* * *

**Ginger Starks**: I posted a YouTube video of me playing _Slender_. That game scared me a little bit, no make that a lot. Geez, the jumpscares were good!

_King Boo, Violet Allison Toadstool, Dylan Arch Toadstool, and 250 others like this_

King Boo: I will admit it, I hate jumpscares. Slenderman popped up out of nowhere! That I believe nearly gave me a heart attack. He was right up on your character's face!

Violet Allison Toadstool: ^Have to agree with the royal Boo here. It startled me as well.

_Mario Toadstool, Ginger Starks, and 25 others like this_

Bowser Koopa: Cowards...

Shadow the Hedgehog: ^WHAT THE FUCK?! Did the bastard above me just call me a fucking coward?!

King Boo: SHUT UP BOWSER. You get scared too! That is just hypocritical right there!

Bowser Koopa: Uhhh... I'm out!

King Boo: ^There's the coward right there.

Snow Flurry: ^Yeah, I agree with King Boo here.

King Boo: Who're you?

Snow Flurry: My pen name is Snow Flurry but my REAL name is Aredella. Why is my pen name Snow Flurry? Well, I have powers over snow!

Mario Toadstool: Wow. That's cool to know. No pun intended.

* * *

**Violet Allison Toadstool**: Just finished playing _Slender The Arrival_. Oh my gosh, that thing was SCARY!

_100,000 people like this_

Sonic the Hedgehog: So true kid. One time when I was playing it Slendy was ALL up on my face. That scared me so much that I literally fell off of my chair. I panicked! The volume was cranked up and the lights were off!

Luigi Toadstool: I feel you there Sonic. I did the whole 'Crank up the volume way high' and the 'Turn off the lights' thing I practically FAINTED when Slendy killed me!

Mario Toadstool: It took me 3 hours to calm Luigi down. He was always afraid that Slendy was going to take him in his sleep.

Ginger Starks: I'm gonna have to play that infamous game. I mean, it's famous, but seriously! It sounds scary!

King Boo: Eclipse is willing to play it.

Tails Prower: Not me. It's scary in the day, frightening at night.

Sonic the Hedgehog: ^Same. After my experience playing it I'm not touching that game ever again.

* * *

**King Boo** wrote on **Bowser Koopa's** wall: I dare you to play _Slender The Arrival_, complete the game, record it, and post it on YouTube for 550 coins WITHOUT screaming and crying.

_1,000,000,000 people like this_

Bowser Koopa: Without screaming and crying huh? I accept your challenge Boo!

Mario Toadstool: Violet, what do you predict will happen eventually after 10 minutes?

Violet Allison Toadstool: Hang on... Ah ha! Kicking, screaming, and crying.

Boo: Ohhhhhhhhh boy... This is gonna be good! Let's see if Violet's visions are right...

Jase Ghost: Ha! I dare you Bowser! No crying, not even a single tear! Nor a single sight of water trying to come out of your eyes!

Justin Ghost: Hehe. I cannot wait to see that video!

Luigi Toadstool: HEHE! I would LOVE to see that!

Silver the Hedgehog: I would love to see that video.

Shadow the Hedgehog: I would like to see the KING of all ghosts do a video of him playing Slender the Arrival without screaming and crying.

King Boo: Seriously? I've played that game, it didn't even scare me. Reason, I've seen videos of people playing it.

* * *

**Violet Allison Toadstool**: I'm taking a trip to Norway with Ginger and Marie to see Anna and Elsa of Arendelle! See y'all when I get back!

_100 people like this_

Toad Kinopio: See you soon!

Ginger Starks: CAN'T WAIT, CAN'T WAIT, CAN'T WAAAAAIIIIIITTTTT!

Marie Kaitlin: ^ Same here!

Mario Toadstool: See you after your trip Violet!

Peach Toadstool: Be safe!

Luigi Toadstool: Call us when you arrive there!

Violet Allison Toadstool: I will! Bye!

Bowser Koopa: FINALLY! I get a break from that little brat's cursing...

King Boo: Not from me or anyone else on here!

Mario Toadstool: TRUE!

Luigi Toadstool: Abbiamo cazzo si odiamo!

Dylan Arch Toadstool: Hass!

Annika: Ти монстр (Ty monstr)

King Boo: You're an idiot Bowser.

Katheline Toadstool: Więc prawda, Bowser, zawsze będziemy cię nienawidzę. Nic nie można zrobić nawet zmienić nasze umysły.

Goombella K: Og Bowser hater alle bortsett fra Queen Peach. Du er dum Bowser. Du må seriøst å trekke seg fra å prøve å fange Queen Peach, seriøst, vil vi alle vet hvordan det vil ende opp med.

Bowser Koopa: What the fuck? How many different languages ARE there?!

Silver the Hedgehog: About... 5 languages. Not counting English.

Tails Prower: ^Yeah I'm agreeing with Silver here.


	12. Chapter 12

**_Author's Note_**: I've received note that Violet might be a Mary Sue and I'll be 100% clear with you: VIOLET IS NOT A MARY SUE. I've tested her and she isn't one. I try not to burden my characters with my own personal fantasies. And I don't want to hear "Mary Sue" in the reviews or in any of my other stories! Understand?

* * *

(Statuses I picked out)- **Do not attempt to copy the language or say it in real life**. I (almost) never curse in real life. I get an adrenalin rush when I type curse words on here. Again **DO NOT** repeat _ANY_ foul language that comes from here.

**_Status #1: Slender the Arrival_**

"**We have all now backed off from the prank war to take a break for 2 weeks. So, I am gonna play _Slender The Arrival_. I'll be posting a YouTube video of it, see you all after I finish. What are you people going to play or do?**" ~Violet Allison Toadstool

Violet was in her room on Facebook (obviously) asking this question. It was merely out of curiosity of what everyone was going to do. For some reason she does tend to enjoy spooky video games like Slender or anything similar to that. Her best friends Jase and Justin were there.

"Hey Violet, are you _really_ going to play the updated version of **Slender the Arrival**? I heard it's scary as hell." Jase asked with a slight tone of worry. Violet looked at him before responding "Yes. Yes I am. I don't care if I get scared. Everybody gets scared. Riiiiiggggghhhhhtttttt?" Jase and Justin stared at each other before responding with a nod.

"Ok... Setting up the game... Ah it's done! Let's play!" Violet squealed with delight as she sets up her YouTube camera and puts on her headphones.

"UGH! How long does the game even take to fucking LOAD?!" She now yelled exasperated on waiting. A few minutes have passed and the game now starts. The twin Boos watch her on the sidelines as she starts collecting the eight pages. "Gah! Slendy! I saw him out in a distance!" Violet was close to screaming that remark out. The lights were off, the music was cranked up to high, and it was 12:00 midnight exact.

The tense Boos slowly backed away a few feet and turned around slowly taking deep breaths to calm down. Violet and the Boos were far more terrified of the second and final chapter.

"GAH! WHAT THE FUCKING HELL IS THAT?! STAY AWAY FROM MY CHARACTER! NO!" Violet screamed as her character was attacked by Slenderman's proxy, Kate, twice. The second time is when she activated all of the generators.

Her jaw dropped and the same goes to the twins. A low sound came from Violet's mouth and she began mumbling curse words at the computer screen. She clicked the retry button and attempted to remember exactly where the six generators are to speed up the process.

So far she has found five, when scouring the area Slenderman appeared and nearly killed her character. A glitch in the game took the character straight to the sixth generator, "Whoa, that was unexpected... But I finally found ALL six fucking generators! Yes! Yes! Yes! Oh my go- I finished this part! Slenderman, Masky, you two SUCK! Screw you! That idiotic person that was chasing me, oh ho, deserves punched on the crotch SO MANY TIMES, we're gonna have a dick punching party, on whoever the fucking hell that is! Yeah! Anyway, my fellow YouTubers, I'm done for now I'll see you in my next _**Slender the Arrival**_ video! Bye!"

She said happily as she turns off the YouTube camera.

* * *

**_Status #2: Playing Slender the original game_**

**"I posted a YouTube video of me playing **_**Slender**_**. That game scared me a little bit. Geez, the jumpscares were good!" **~Ginger Starks

_Prologue_: She hasn't been this scared in her eternal life. Ginger, age 14 in regular years, and 34 months in ghost years, is a somewhat of a courageous type of Boo. She was willing to play the infamous game Slender and she got scared in the process of playing it.

"Ok... Setting up the game... Here we go! Hello, YouTubers, this is The Dashing Ghoul 237, my name's Ginger Starks and today I am going to play **Slender** the original game. I haven't posted any 'Let's Play' videos for a little while so today I'm gonna make it up to all of you! So enjoy this video, and if you think you will not like it then LEAVE."

She adjusted her midnight red bow, clicked the 'Start game' button on the screen and began playing.

"Heh... My kind of game. Scary, but fun, well so far." She giggled as she started to roam the woods of Slenderman. She searched for 2 minutes and heard the booming sound even though she hasn't collected the first page. "Oh my gosh. No. Not now Slendy!"

She finally found the first page and she heard the sound stop. Turning her character around she sees the enemy's face. She recoils in her seat and turns the character away before it gets killed. A few minutes now seemed like an eternity for the little Boo. Silently cursing she finds the third page after 10 minutes of running away from the enemy and searching for his damn pages.

She truly was a novice at this.

"Where the hell is the stupid, fucking fourth page?! I'm SO getting impatient just looking for these stupid things..." She growled.

Her mumbling and silent cursing is interuppted when Slenderman pops up right in front of her character. She screamed, "AH, FUCK!" She clenched her fists and attempted to contain her anger, not just from being killed, but from the game causing her to scream.

"'Click to continue' are you joking?" She said as she turned back on the lights. She rambled at the camera "Uh, ok, w-what am I-I..? Huh? Ugh. I'm rambling. Let me calm down." She took a few deep breaths and turned around to face the camera. "Ok, what the hell am I going to even do if h-he's s-standing behind me in real life? I-I can't just... Oh no... I'm never sleeping again! Well fellow YoutTubers, I've played the game, I'm dead scared now. Hope you're happy. See you in my next "Let's play" video. Bye!"

She floats up and turns off her video camera.

* * *

_**Status #3**: _**_The Slender the Arrival Dare_**

**"I dare you to play _Slender The Arrival_, complete the game, record it, and post it on YouTube for 550 coins WITHOUT screaming and crying."** ~King Boo to Bowser

He wished he did not take that dare. Now he owes the Booish King 550 coins exact. His reactions were priceless. The 17 year old Princess of the Mushroom Kingdom had the visions that came true on camera. The Koopa King, Bowser, was angry. She predicted what would happen and that was kicking, screaming, and crying. All of that came true.

He kicked, he screamed, he cried. Mostly in the mine in the _Slender_ game. The proxy killed him so many times that he completely lost count. He wished that he could never scream, he wished he could never cry. But playing the game made him cry. He could never beat it.

He threw fits of rage (and tears) every time he was killed. A novice he truly was, he preferred to believe that he was a professional but he isn't.

Now he recorded his video but forgot to take off the parts where he screamed and cried. Now he is going to be the laughing stock of the Mushroom Kingdom.

"_Thanks a lot you son of a bitch_..."


	13. Chapter 13

**Author's note**:

Hey everyone. You may have not been expecting this but after some thorough convincing from my fans of my Facebook story I've decided to continue to the end. Thank you to all my loyal fans! I love you all!

* * *

**Katheline Toadstool**: Hey everyone! How's everyone doing today?

_12 people like this_

Dylan Arch Toadstool: Pretty good.

Mario Toadstool: ^Same.

Sonic the Hedgehog: I'm ok. Just bored.

Tails Prower: Good.

Violet Allison Toadstool: I am wonderful! Especially when I'm talking all the way from Arendelle, Norway!

Hadley Johnson: ^JEALOUS!

Bowser Koopa: I don't care.

Mario Toadstool: Bowser, I just tell you this once, OTTIENI IL CAZZO DI QUESTO STATO!

Bowser Koopa: WTF are you even SAYING?

Violet Allison Toadstool: He's telling you to... GET THE FUCK OUT!

Bowser Koopa: Uh... Uh... Uh...

Violet Allison Toadstool: GET THE FUCK OUT!

Bowser Koopa: OK I'M OUT

Violet Allison Toadstool: Now I'm back to perfectly happy. :)

Mario Toadstool: So am I. ;)

* * *

**King Boo**: Has anyone seen that video of Bowser (or should I say Cowser for Coward Bowser) kicking, screaming, and crying?

_1,000 people like this_

Bowser Koopa: SHUT UP BOO!

Violet Allison Toadstool: That reminds me, Bowser you owe King Boo 550 coins EXACT. You two made a deal so I figured, why not bring it up?

Sonic the Hedgehog: BAHA! You just got told there!

King Boo: Ah yes, the deal. It's been sealed so... Bowser PAY UP.

Bowser Koopa: O.O I'm out!

King Boo: I'll get him for sure.

Mario Toadstool: Then if you find him, let me give you a suggestion, torture him until he forks over the money.

King Boo: That is... A WONDERFUL idea! Marvelous! I'll be sure to do that when I find him.

* * *

**Katheline Toadstool**: Hey everyone. I just helped my piano prodigy cousin, Ashlyn post her latest piano playing video. She played the reprise of "For the First time in Forever"

This video is dedicated to Queen Elsa and Princess Anna of Arendelle!

_234,567 people like this_

Violet Allison Toadstool: I just showed Elsa and Anna the YouTube video! They LOVED it! Here are their comments~

"Wow. I'm very impressed with your cousin's piano skills. I'm surprised that she knows our song. Other that that, this was amazing. Keep playing little one, you'll get better."-Elsa

"Oh my gosh! This kid has talent man! Talent! Keep going kiddo!"-Anna

Ashlyn J. Toadstool: Tell them I said thank you!

Brittany Sahara Toadstool: Ashlyn! What on earth are you doing on Facebook?!

Ashlyn J. Toadstool: Busted...

Adrian Toadstool: I allowed her to have on as long as I monitor her.

Brittany Sahara Toadstool: We're going to have a talk as soon as we get off here.

Sonic the Hedgehog: Wow... This kid is good. IS THE ENTIRE ROYAL FAMILY HERE A PRODIGY IN SOMETHING?!

Violet Allison Toadstool: Well, yeah.

Sonic the Hedgehog: WTF?!

* * *

**Dylan Arch Toadstool**: Who enjoys Berry Pot pie? Raise your hand if you do!

_10,000,000 people like this_

Violet Allison Toadstool: I do!

Katheline Toadstool: I do!

Annika: Same!

Celeste: Uh duh I love it!

Eclipse: Same! To the idiots who hate Berry Pot pie: SHUT UP AND GET OUT!

* * *

**ComBooter **wrote on** Violet Allison Toadstool's **wall: Ей. Мені було цікаво, якщо ви хочете спілкуватися по скайпу пізніше сьогодні. Хочете? Це нормально, якщо ви не хочете, щоб. Я розумію, якщо ви зайняті.

_Violet Allison Toadstool likes this_

Violet Allison Toadstool: Ну не подобався! Звичайно! Так скажімо, навколо 2:00 ми можемо відео чат?

Bowser Koopa: What the fuck is this language?!

ComBooter: SHUT THE FUCKING HELL UP KOOPA! If you don't know what we're talking about just shut up and leave!

Boo: It gets very bad when he curses. Do him a favor and LEAVE before he teleports to wherever you are and kicks your ass within 2 seconds. If you don't... Well... Don't come crying to King Boo.

King Boo: Heh. I could picture you crying right fucking now... }:-)

* * *

**Violet Allison Toadstool** wrote on **Dylan Arch Toadstool's** wall: Hey Dylan! I'm gonna play _Mortal Kombat 9_ on my portable Xbox 360, wanna play?

_10 people like this _

Dylan Arch Toadstool: Am I? I would LOVE to!

Violet Allison Toadstool: Ok deal! Get ready, 5 minutes! We are gonna fight to the DEATH on there!

Dylan Arch Toadstool: DEAL!

Bowser Koopa: How come I can't join?

Violet Allison Toadstool: Because we hate you...

Dylan Arch Toadstool: Because we can and WILL kick your ass in it...

Violet Allison Toadstool: And because if you lose you'll throw a fit of rage.

Bowser Koopa: Fuck!

* * *

**Dylan Arch Toadstool**: I just got beasted by my own sister in Mortal Kombat 9. Anyone up to her challenge? She doesn't play, she's a BEAST in that game.

_123 people like this_

Eclipse: I'm up to her challenge!

Violet Allison Toadstool: I wish you luck when we play!

Eclipse: Thank you.


	14. Chapter 14

**Violet Allison Toadstool**: I won the Mortal Kombat 9 match against Eclipse. You did a pretty good job with strategy and combos though.

_Eclipse likes this_

Eclipse: Thanks. You did better than I did though. But I don't care. A good game match is all I want. Thanks for good sportsmanship.

Violet Allison Toadstool: You're welcome. :)

* * *

**Ashlyn J. Toadstool**: I will be speaking in Dutch for now (I'm not sure if Dutch is also Flemish because my sister can speak fluent Flemish)! Hallo, mijn naam is Ashlyn en ik kan spreken Nederlands!

_10 people like this_

Katheline Toadstool: Hey cool! I like Dutch and Flemish!

Ashlyn J. Toadstool: Mijn zus Melody kan spreken compleet, vloeiend Vlaams!

Katheline Toadstool: What? Melody can speak fluent Flemish? I need to get some tutoring from her!

Ashlyn J. Toadstool: Hey Kathelijne, maak je geen zorgen over. Ik help je uit.

Katheline Toadstool: Aww, thanks Ash!

Bowser Koopa: Seriously? Can the entire family here speak languages that I can't understand?!

Ashlyn J. Toadstool: You're kidding right?!

Katheline Toadstool: BOWSER GET OUT RIGHT NOW!

Bowser Koopa: Or what? You're just a pathetic excuse for a shy Princess who is willing to follow in her sister's footsteps and get a career within the animal medical field just to be with eldest sister!

Violet Allison Toadstool: What the fuck did you just say to my sister?

Bowser Koopa: o.o I'm dead...

Violet Allison Toadstool: Dead is not even the right word... It's DECEASED! I'LL KILL YOU FOR OFFENDING MY SISTER!

Mario Toadstool: Bowser, you're fucking dead. My daughter will literally kill you. Hehehe! I can't wait to join in!

Bowser Koopa: I'M OUT!

* * *

**Bowser Koopa**: Stuck in bed after a beatdown from my worst enemy and his kid and a torturous encounter with the King of the Boos...

_Nobody likes this_

Bowser Koopa: FUCK YOU NOBODY!

Nobody: Heh. I don't want to! So too bad!

Mario Toadstool: No one here has sympathy for you, Bowser.

Violet Allison Toadstool: Pfft. I wouldn't give Bowser anything. Not even a batch of flowers.

Dylan Arch Toadstool: ^Same here.

Daisy Sarasa: Don't care about you Bowser. Matter of fact, everyone on Facebook hates you. A LOT.

King Boo: I finally got my 550 coins exact. Thank you for the marvelous idea of torturing Bowser until he forks over the money, Mario. You deserve the credit for it.

Mario Toadstool: Thank you King Boo. I appreciate it.

King Boo: You're welcome.

* * *

**Ashlyn J. Toadstool** wrote on **Brittany Sahara Toadstool's** wall: Hey Mom, do you think we can go out with Auntie Peach and Violet to the beach or a spa?

_123 people like this_

Peach Toadstool: Well, I am free from my Queenly duties so of course. I would love to go to the beach. What do you think Brittany?

Brittany Sahara Toadstool: Get ready for the beach! I'm hitting the beach.

Violet Allison Toadstool: Beach time! Oh yeah!

Ashlyn J. Toadstool: YAY! I'll go change!

Bowser Koopa: Which beach?

Violet Allison Toadstool: BOWSER, GET THE HELL OUT OF HERE YOU MOTHERFUCKING BITCH! We are NOT telling you which beach! You'll just be stalking us till the fucking end of time!

Peach Toadstool: For once, I'm not scolding my 17 year old daughter for foul language. What she said was true... Glad of that. Nice try, Bowser. ;)

Brittany Sahara Toadstool: HA! Take that, you bitch!

* * *

**Adrian J. Toadstool** wrote on **Violet Allison Toadstool's** wall: Do you want to go to the _Mortal Kombat 9_ Gamers Convention? 'Cause it's today.

_No one liked has this status yet_

Violet Allison Toadstool: HOLY CRAP I FORGOT! Let me go get my controller! I have to go up against the legendary William Devenport! I must! I must!

Adrian J. Toadstool: Alright Shadow Girl, I'll let you get ready. You have 10 minutes to finish.

Violet Allison Toadstool: You got it Uncle Adrian! I'll get ready right now!

Mario Toadstool: Violet's going to the Gamers Convention?

Adrian J. Toadstool: Yup. She wants to go up against William Devenport, the legendary Mortal Kombat 9 gamer wiz.

Mario Toadstool: Tell her I wish the best of luck for her.

Adrian J. Toadstool: 'Course. I will do that.

* * *

**Violet Allison Toadstool**: I can't believe it... I can't believe it...

_1,000,000 people like this_

Yoshi: TELL US, TELL US, TELL US!

King Boo: ^What he said.

Mario Toadstool: What is it?!

Peach Toadstool: Tell!

Brittany Sahara Toadstool: Come on, speak!

Sonic the Hedgehog: What is it?

Tails Prower: Er... What?

Blaze the Cat: Spill it.

Cream: Is it big?

Big the Cat: Froggy?

Amy Rose: What is it?

Violet Allison Toadstool: I BEAT WILLIAM DEVENPORT IN **MORTAL KOMBAT 9**! Don't believe me? I'm wearing the Gamers Convention medal for it! WOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!

Amy Rose: Woah...

Big the Cat: Froggy, are you there?

Blaze the Cat: Well, this is news.

Tails Prower: Congrats!

Sonic the Hedgehog: Wow. I saw the video on YouTube. That was pretty intense game playing.

Violet Allison Toadstool: Yeah. It was. My heart was racing the entire time! I'm so glad that I didn't end up having a cardiac arrest or something while I was playing! That would've been bad. Lucky me though!

Mario Toadstool: Wow. That did look pretty intense.

Amy Rose: Nice work!

* * *

**William Devenport**: I would like to say something to the newest winner of the _Mortal Kombat 9_ Gamers Convention, Princess Violet Allison Toadstool: Great game! You did really well with the strategies. The finale you gave in the game as Freddy Krueger was unexpected for me! Probably because I got cocky the first three rounds that we played.

Nice work. I admire you for your good sportsmanship and your skills. The title of _Mortal Kombat 9 Champion_ rightfully belongs to you Princess. *Bows*

_1,000,000,000 people like this_

Violet Allison Toadstool: Thank you! No need for the formality. Just call me Violet, ok? I thank _you_ for _your_ sportsmanship. I'm just lucky that it was you who was the current master and not Bowser Koopa (or should I say "Lamoopa" for lame?)

William Devenport: True! He would've been destroying the Gamers Convention by now!

Bowser Koopa: Hey! I have good sportsmanship!

Violet Allison Toadstool: Do you HONESTLY think that kicking, blowing fire, yelling, cursing, and trying to IMPALE stuff with the spikes on your shell is good SPORTSMANSHIP?!

Bowser Koopa: Uh...

William Devenport: We shall take that as a 'yes.'

Violet Allison Toadstool: Wanna go have some Chick-Fil-A, Will?

William Devenport: Love to.

Violet Allison Toadstool: Let's go then. I'll meet you there in 5.

William Devenport: Cool.

* * *

**Author's note**: Do you think Violet will be going out on with William soon enough? Or will they just be friends? What do you all think? Review, Favorite, and Follow if you all like this!


	15. Chapter 15

**Author's Note: **Due to a PM message sent about the different languages, I've decided to put on the translations. They are in italics and the language will be in parentheses, they are not part of the comments.

Please I'll let you know this: Don't think the translations are part of the comments.

Hope it makes it easier!

**_~Alexandra the Snow Princess~_**

* * *

**Violet Allison Toadstool**: So now that it has been 2 weeks since I returned from Arendelle and 2 days since I became the Mortal Kombat 9 Champion I don't know what to do know? I'm SOOOOOO BORED. What should I do?

_No one has liked this status yet_

ComBooter: Play Mortal Kombat 9?

Katheline Toadstool: Może ... Może ... Uh ... Cóż, jak o graniu z uprawnień w tle? Że zawsze wydaje się podnieść na duchu!

*_Translation: Maybe... Maybe... Uh... Well, how about playing with your shadow powers? That always seems to lift your spirits! (Polish)*_

Dylan Arch Toadstool: Wie wäre es damit, sehen die TV-Show "The Man in Black"? Das ist, wie Ihre Lieblings-Horror-Show!

*_Translation: How about this, watch the TV show "The Man in Black"? That's like your favorite horror show! (German)_*

Ashlyn J. Toadstool: Met me spelen? (Ik heb iemand nodig om mee te spelen!)

*_Translation: Play with me? (I need someone to play with!) (Dutch)_*

Violet Allison Toadstool: I'll think about those. Thanks for the suggestions! :)

* * *

**William Devenport**: I will be playing "Realms of the Wizards II: The Return of the Goblin King" anyone care to join?

_1,200 people like this_

Violet Allison Toadstool: I will be on it.

Dylan Arch Toadstool: I will be on it too.

Eclipse: ^Same.

Shadow the Hedgehog: I will most definitely be on there.

Sonic the Hedgehog: Hey! "Realms of the Wizards II" is my LIFE! I'm so going to be on there!

Bowser Koopa: ^What an addict.

Shadow the Hedgehog: Leave him be Bowser. Why am I even talking to you?

Sonic the Hedgehog: THANK YOU!

Shadow the Hedgehog: No need for thanks.

Adrian J. Toadstool: The game is rather addictive...

* * *

**Violet Allison Toadstool **wrote on** William Devenport's **wall: Hey, there's a special challenge for "Realms of the Wizards II" it said that 2 people have to team up to find a long lost relic within 10 minutes time.

If it's completed the players will go up in rank and it will give out another surprise. I'm not sure what it is but it sounds good. Wanna play?

_12 people like this_

William Devenport: Duh! I'm up for the challenge. Let's do it!

Sonic the Hedgehog: Everyone left Facebook just to do this challenge. I'm pumped for it!

* * *

_Bowser Koopa likes Shadow the Hedgehog is stupid_

Shadow the Hedgehog: ^WHAT THE FUCK?!

Bowser Koopa: *Snickers*

* * *

**William Devenport** wrote on **Mario Toadstool's** wall: Are you Violet's father?

_No one has liked this status yet_

Mario Toadstool: Of course, why?

William Devenport: Your Majesty, I would like to ask for your blessing. I would like to take your daughter out on an official date in a few weeks.

Mario Toadstool: Come to the castle and we shall discuss this further in private.

William Devenport: Alright. I will be there in a few minutes.

* * *

**Wario Wario**: Guess who's back bitches!

_Nobody likes this_

Wario Wario: Who the fuck is Nobody?!

Violet Allison Toadstool: Of course no one's gonna like this. People hate you for your criminal ways

Mario Toadstool: You just got told Wario.

* * *

**Violet Allison Toadstool**: I just went to the park with Will! We had such an amazing time!

_100 people like this_

William Devenport: Rather amazing time. It was a great night out.

Daisy Sarasa: Ohhhhhhhhhh boy! Do we have LOVEBIRDS in the house...?

Violet Allison Toadstool: What?! No we're just friends!

Daisy Sarasa: Sure you are... ]:)

* * *

**Katheline Toadstool** wrote on **Mario Toadstool's** wall: Hey Dad is it alright if I can go out on a date with my boyfriend Erin?

_No one has liked this status yet_

Mario Toadstool: I'd like to meet him first. Invite him over here. Before you go on any dates with anyone I want to get to know the person more. Is that clear?

Katheline Toadstool: Yes Dad...

* * *

**Rosetta Blake**: Hey everyone...

_123 people like this_

Tails Prower: Hi! Are you new here?

Rosetta Blake: Yes.

Shadow the Hedgehog: Hello.

Dylan Arch Toadstool: Rosetta! Hey! I didn't know you had Facebook!

Rosetta Blake: Hey BF, I just finished signing up so... Yeah... I'm new to this.

Dylan Arch Toadstool: Well I give you a warm welcome to the Facebook world!

Rosetta Blake: Thank you Dylan... :)

* * *

**Tails Prower**: I'd like to say thanks to Violet for finding my laptop.

_12 people like this_

Vector the Crocodile: WHAT?! I could've had all that money!

Violet Allison Toadstool: Seriously now? You're throwing a fit ON Facebook over money?!

Vector the Crocodile: Money is MY LIFE!

Violet Allison Toadstool: What a baby...

Tails Prower: Tell me about it..

Shadow the Hedgehog: It's true... He is a big baby.

* * *

**Dylan Arch Toadstool** is now friends with **Rosetta Blake**

_12 people like this_

Violet Allison Toadstool: Is Rosetta your girlfriend Dylan?

Dylan Arch Toadstool: Yes. She is. She's my baby.

Rosetta Blake: Aww... Thanks Dylan, you're too sweet!

* * *

**Dylan Arch Toadstool**: I should've asked you this a long time ago but, Rosetta Margaret Blake, will you do me the honor of coming to the Valentine's dance with me?

_Violet Allison Toadstool, Katheline Toadstool, Rosetta Blake, and 1,200 others like this_

Rosetta Blake: *Gasp* YES! Yes! I would love to go to the dance with you!

Peach Toadstool: My baby boy's becoming a man...

Mario Toadstool: That's my son. :)

Luigi Toadstool: Well done Dylan!

Adrian J. Toadstool: Congrats my nephew!

Brittany Sahara Toadstool: I think I'm gonna cry from joy..

Katheline Toadstool: I'm so happy for you Dyl!

Violet Allison Toadstool: I'm proud of you Dylan. May your relationship between you and Rosetta continue to grow. :)

Dylan Arch Toadstool: Thanks everyone!

* * *

**Author's Note**: _Well? Whatcha think? I decided to add some romance in it... Hubba hubba... Yes it's gonna be OC x OC in this. So enjoy some of the romance in it. I'm not with anyone. Yup, I'm still single (even though I don't really care) so I don't know what boyfriend and girlfriend romance is like._


	16. Chapter 16

**Rosetta Blake**: I just had a MAGICAL night with my boyfriend, Prince Dylan Arch Toadstool! Thank you so much... I love you... :)

_40 people like this_

Dylan Arch Toadstool: Your welcome, I knew you would like it. XOXO.

* * *

**Mr. Stalker **wrote on** Violet Allison Toadstool's **wall: I know you don't like that William Devenport boy, why don't you ditch the zero and go with the hero (which is me)?

_Mr. Stalker likes this_

Violet Allison Toadstool: WHAT THE FUCK?! Are you crazy?! There's no way I'm going to go out with a motherfucking loon like you!

Mr. Stalker: You're just in denial Sweetheart.

Violet Allison Toadstool: Look. I don't know who the fuck you are but mark my words, I WILL NEVER GO OUT WITH YOU, AND WE WILL NEVER EVER MEET AND OR SEE EACH OTHER! So just back off and stay the hell away from me.

And I will only tell you once, DONT YOU DARE CALL ME SWEETHEART.

Mario Toadstool: FIGLIO DI UNA CAGNA, cosa è questo?! Are you trying to flirt with my daughter?!

*_Translation__: SON OF A BITCH, what is this?! (Italian_)*

Violet Allison Toadstool: Yup. Il signor Stalker qui sta cercando di agire tutti civettuola verso di me. Non capisce che io sono ora con un ragazzo?

*_Translation: Yup. Mr. Stalker here is trying to act all flirtatious towards me. Does he NOT understand that I am now with a guy?* _

Mario Toadstool: Get off of my daughter's profile and if you try to harass her or any of my other relatives I will report your fucking ass.

Mr. Stalker: Uhhh...

Mario Toadstool: GET OFF!

Mr. Stalker: I am out!

* * *

**Katheline Toadstool**: Guess who just caught Bowser trying to break into the castle to get Mom (yet again) this Valentine's Day morning... *Sigh*

_Mario Toadstool, Violet Allison Toadstool, Dylan Arch Toadstool, and 1,345 others like this_

Violet Allison Toadstool: Yup. That son of a bitch... He sounded the alarms in my room, he woke me up at 2 am!

Mario Toadstool: At least you were aware of his presence...

Katheline Toadstool: He is a(n) a-hole

Rosetta Blake: Why did he break in?

Dylan Arch Toadstool: He wants Mom to be his Valentine (as always, before my siblings and I were even born)

Luigi Toadstool: Can't he just give up now?! Mario is MARRIED to Peach! Now Bowser's trying to break her marriage vows to Mario?! You've got to be kidding me!

Bowser Koopa: Peach WILL be my wife! She WILL be my Valentine! And she WILL be MY Queen!

Violet Allison Toadstool: In your fucking DREAMS!

* * *

**Mario Toadstool**: I will be going to a special dinner with my beautiful wife Queen Peach!

_1,300,456 people like this_

Brittany Sahara Toadstool: Have a great time!

Violet Allison Toadstool: I hope you enjoy your dinner!

Dylan Arch Toadstool: I will be going out with Rosetta today. Looks like we had thing in mind for the same day Dad. ;)

Ashlyn J. Toadstool: See you later Uncle Mario and Auntie Peach! Love you!

Luigi Toadstool: I have a surprise for Daisy wish me good luck!

Mario Toadstool: Good luck bro!

* * *

**Daisy Sarasa**: I'm so excited right now!

_1,345,567 people like this_

Waluigi Wario: What is it my flower?

Wario Wario: What?

Yoshi: Tell!

Peach Toadstool: What is it?

Brittany Sahara Toadstool: Is this big? Is it major?

Rosetta Blake: Dying to hear the big news.

Dylan Arch Toadstool: ^Same here Rose.

Mario Toadstool: Say it!

Violet Allison Toadstool: I'm shaking from wanting to know!

Ashlyn J. Toadstool: Speak it!

Sonic the Hedgehog: I wanna know what the Princess has to say!

Blaze the cat: C'mon talk!

Amy Rose: Say, say, say!

Big the cat: Froggy?

Knuckles: WHAT?!

Adrian J. Toadstool: Spill it.

Rosalina Star: What're the news?

Luma: Yeah tell!

Vector the Crocodile: Just SAY IT ALREADY!

Daisy Sarasa: I'm getting married to Luigi!

Violet Allison Toadstool: I KNEW IT, I KNEW IT, I KNEW IT! Congratulations! I knew he would propose today!

Waluigi Wario: WHAT?!

Wario Wario: Wha?!

Amy Rose: OMG! Congrats!

Rosetta Blake: OMG! I congratulate you two on your engagement!

Dylan Arch Toadstool: Great job Uncle Luigi!

Rosalina Star: Congratulations!

Luma: I guess the stars have been shaping Luigi's fate. He and Daisy belong together.

Waluigi Wario: NO! It can't be! Daisy is supposed to be MINE!

Daisy Sarasa: There's no way I'll be marrying a lunatic like you!

Adrian J. Toadstool: :-D

Brittany Sahara Toadstool: WOOP WOOP! You tell him Daisy!

* * *

**Luigi Toadstool** and **Daisy Sarasa** are now married

_Mario Toadstool, Peach Toadstool, Violet Allison Toadstool, and 12 others like this_

Violet Allison Toadstool: The wedding is not until Autumn but whatever!

Mario Toadstool: Make way for the happy couple!

Peach Toadstool: ;)

Luigi Toadstool: Aww thanks guys!

Daisy Sarasa: Thanks everyone!

Adrian J. Toadstool: You're welcome.

Brittany Sahara Toadstool: I can't wait for the real deal wedding. I'm so excited!

Violet Allison Toadstool: I'll invite the family of Arendelle to come!

* * *

**ComBooter** wrote on **Violet Allison Toadstool's** wall: Гей! Я чув, що ваш дядько і його подруга виходить заміж. Не заперечуєте, якщо я можу приєднатися?

*_Translation: Hey! I heard your uncle and his girlfriend are getting married. Mind if I can join in? (Ukrainian)_*

_No one has like this status yet_

Violet Allison Toadstool: Звичайно, ви можете прийти ComBooter! Я буду відправці запрошення найближчим часом. Не забудьте зберегти запросити вами, безпека збирається бути жорсткою. Вам не дозволено всередині, якщо ви не маєте його.

*_Translation: Of course you can come ComBooter! I'll be sending out the invitations soon. Be sure to keep the invite by you, security is gonna be tight. You're not allowed inside if you don't have it. (Ukrainian_)*

Koopa Troopa: I can't wait for the wedding! Woohoo!

Luigi Toadstool: My niece'll be sending out the invitations. There are people she will have to invite but she's inviting our friends also.

* * *

**Author's note**: Luigi and Daisy are getting married! Who's excited for that, raise your hand? *raises hand* I am! Hope y'all enjoyed this chappie! This is **Alexandra the Snow Princess** signing out!

Until the next chappie. Bye!


End file.
